What a Wonderful Time of Year
by April1992
Summary: A change in their weekly traditions leave Blaine a little flustered. Warnings: Boy!kissing, fluffy madness and cheese.


**Title**: What A Wonderful Time of Year  
**Author**: fyeahchrisandcriss  
**Summar**y: Weekly traditions and flustered Blaine  
**Warnings**: Boy!kissing and fluffy madness and cheese. 

Over the course of two months they've known each other Blaine and Kurt have fallen into a pattern, little weekly traditions that have them spending more time together than necessary.

Saturday and Sunday afternoons are spent driving around in Blaine's car, going for walks around the park or browsing the nearest shops.

Mondays and Wednesdays they call each other when they get out of school to tell each other about their day.

Tuesdays are a sad day for both. Glee practice for Kurt is after school and by the time he gets out Blaine is in the Dalton school library for a long night of tutoring hopeless classmates in English.

On Thursday nights they call each other at 9pm on the dot and sit in silence during the new episodes of Grey's Anatomy, breaking out into chatter only on commercials.

Fridays were designated for movies. They started off at Blaine's house but since his little sister has yet to grasp the meaning of the word _quiet_ they agreed that Kurt's room would be the designated spot from now on.

It was in Kurt's basement a week after Christmas and Blaine was going through Kurt's brand new DVDs while Kurt lounged on his bed, picking at the popcorn in the bowl next to him.

"Have you picked anything yet?" Kurt yawned. "You're taking so long that I think I'm finally beginning to grow facial hair which I _never_ thought was going to happen."

"Patience, Kurt." Blaine looked over his shoulder and half smiled before turning back to the DVD shelf. "You've got a lot of good choices here."

"I'm well aware but can you choose before the use of a DVD player becomes outdated."

"Alright, alright. How about this one?"

"I swear if you hold up Wizard of Oz again this popcorn bowl is going on your head."

"Noted." Kurt laughed as he watched Blaine slide the DVD back on the shelf. "How about something festive?"

"Sure. Why not?" Kurt picked himself up into a sitting position. "Depends on which one though."

"I'm not sure…"

Kurt bit back a sigh of frustration. This boy was going to be the death of him. "I hope you know in the time this is taking you to do this Opera has opened another school in Africa."

Blaine laughed and Kurt tried not to smile at the sound "I narrowed it down to two if that helps."

Blaine held up _Elf_ and _It's a Wonderful Life_. Kurt looked at the digital clock on his bedside table. It was only two thirty and he knew Blaine's mother let him stay out until eleven on weekends.

"We do have time to watch both if you want." Kurt said and Blaine grinned.

About thirty minutes later they were both doubled over with laughter while watching Will Farrell tackling a department store Santa.

"You know, I would actually wear that for the holidays." Kurt said about Zooey Deschanel's work uniform.

"Well you _do_ look like an elf. You could pull it off quite well." Blaine nodded

"Hey." Kurt exclaimed, nudging him with his shoulder. He tried to scowl at him but ended up smiling. He couldn't help it. Being with Blaine always made him happy.

"Only kidding." Blaine tossed one arm over Kurt's shoulder and rested his head on his shoulder. "…kind of."

"If I'm an elf then you're a hobbit." Kurt shot back.

"Low blow." Blaine pulled Kurt closer and proceeded to ruffle his hair. Kurt shrieked and tried to squirm away so Blaine stopped messing with his hair and wrapped both his arms around the younger boy so he couldn't get away. They were both breathing hard from laughing and Blaine went to lean his forehead on Kurt's shoulder when Kurt suddenly turned his head to look up at him. Kurt's top lip brushed Blaine's bottom one.

Kurt froze and so did Blaine.

Kurt wasn't about to lie to himself and say he never wondered about what Blaine's lips would taste like. He thought about it all too much in fact. He couldn't help the fact that he was falling for the senior. The boy kept driving almost two hours just to spend time with him and help him with problems that his other friends just wouldn't be able to. The result was that he spent hours wondering what their relationship would be like on a less platonic level. He just wasn't planning on acting on it though. He already learned his lesson with Finn about what happened when you chased after crushes. He knew Blaine wasn't going to flip out on him like Finn did but it still probably wasn't going to end well. What was the saying? Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on-

"Kurt." Blaine lip was still on his as he spoke in a whisper.

"Blaine?" Kurt said hesitantly.

"Kiss me."

That wasn't what Kurt wasn't expected to hear and he jerked his head back so he could look Blaine in the eye to see if he was joking. "What?"

What Kurt did see was Blaine's face turn redder than he has ever seen it; the blush was spreading even to his ears. "Um," Blaine dropped his arms from around Kurt. "I-I mean," Kurt's eyebrows shot up, he'd never seen Blaine flustered. Ever. "Never mind."

"But-"

"I know, I shouldn't have said that. You don't feel that way and I just have to come to terms with that."

"But-"

"You were just so close that my mind went to that possibility for a moment. The possibility that we could be more than just friends."

"I'm hoping that if we watch The Sound of Music instead of It's a Wonderful Life then your brain will overflow with so much Von Trapp singing that you will forget what I'm telling you right now because even though I know I should close my mouth I just can't seem to-"

Kurt couldn't stand it anymore; he did the most impulsive thing and launched himself through the space between them, tackling Blaine to the ground. "Just shut up"

And with that he pressed his lips to Blaine's. He tasted like peppermint and maraschino cherries. The kiss was making him lose control. He couldn't stop his fingers from weaving themselves into Blaine's hair or hold back the moan that escaped his lips. Kurt was more than aware of what Blaine was doing though. He could feel one of the boy's hands on his hips, pulling him closer and the other running down his back. When Kurt came up for air he realized he was now straddling Blaine.

"_Oh_."

"Yeah." Kurt brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes as they smiled at each other. "I suppose I should get off of you now."

"Well _I_ suppose I should take you on a date before we kiss some more."

Kurt laughed. "I'd like that."


End file.
